<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by LamiaHypnosia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733895">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia'>LamiaHypnosia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Panties, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lingerie, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Vibrators, vibrating panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elegant clothes, rooms full of people. Music and dancing in days gone by. Phineas has that again after thirty five years but he likes these days better. Especially when he and his partner can sneak off for a little private fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How the fuck am I gonna fight in this if there’s trouble?” Kenna complained, somewhat amused. The ballgown she was wearing was somewhat hindering. It was supposed to be for dancing but she was terrified one wrong move would result in her showing more than she cared to show.</p><p>Ballroom dancing was all the rage so too now was the fashion. It was a beautiful gown to be certain. Midnight blue, off the shoulder with a shimmer to the fabric. She was worried it would be tacky like a Mardi Gras dress but it was a piece of the night sky wrapped around her. But it didn't hide her manly shoulders. Why had she been cursed with such broad shoulders? They were bigger than Felix's. Made him look waifish in comparison.</p><p> What took forever was her makeup because she didn’t believe Phineas when he said he preferred her without it. It had to be perfect. Just a little to highlight her eyes. The light caught just right on her skin gave off a pearl like sheen which Kenna hoped invoked celestial goddess and not stripper. Maybe she should rinse more of it off. </p><p>Phineas had every intention of making some comment, a cocky remark or something along those lines. Somehow he hadn’t heard the rustle of tulle behind him.<br/>
He was unprepared, awestruck. Kenna had described the gown to him and he was used to seeing his love in everything from bespoke tailored suits to her birthday suit but her appearance now left him completely annihilated.</p><p>“Law I love seeing you in a suit.” Kenna’s reflection smiled at Phineas as he adjusted his tie, a lovely grey suit she had commissioned for him and as her eyes raked him Phineas felt Kenna would spend any number of bits to keep him well dressed. If it made her happy then so be it.</p><p>Giggling, Kenna twirled about “It’s so pretty though isn’t it?”</p><p>“Adjectives fail me.” Phineas admitted.</p><p>Pursing her lips Kenna tapped her cheek with a finger. “Try gorgeous, stunning, amazing.”</p><p>“All of the above.” Phineas reached for her and she took his hands. “My darling, the stars envy you.”</p><p>There was no memory of his time leading her to the ballroom and once there they only had eyes for one another. The air was electric with excitement or maybe it just felt that way to them. Gray-haired or not there was something vital about Phineas, and Kenna wondered if he commanded a room like this as a younger man, how the women must have fallen at his feet. </p><p>They said the right things and drank the toasts, shook hands, laughed. But they were ever at one another’s side. An hour in that was when Kenna felt it. A soft buzzing sensation on the most sensitive part of her body. She didn’t want to alarm anyone with her sudden departure so she endured it. Phineas was nice enough to ignore her missteps. He didn't seem concerned, oddly. He looked amused if anything else. Even though Kenna didn't feel it was her best performance, their first dance ended to applause and delighted smiles on onlookers' faces.</p><p>Her excitement built as the night wore on. Their love life while certainly not lacking required a little spice. Kenna had made all kinds of suggestions but was disheartened how Phineas took it, like they were discussing what aetherwave serial to watch not starting a new level of trust in their intimate time. </p><p>It was becoming increasingly difficult to endure and she tried to ignore the pleas of her body, aware of the soft, then pulsing hums on her clit. Phineas in a suit. Some moisture had worked its way into her bra and with every rise and fall of her chest the cup would stick to then release her left nipple as though someone were very gently teasing it.  Also, Phineas in a suit.<br/>
Law.</p><p>The only reason she’d ever wished he was younger was so he could keep up with her in the sack. He didn’t do too badly, though. Must be thirty five years of pent up frustration. Kenna had no doubt that he wasn’t lying about never self pleasuring or anything- all he ever did was work and maybe watch aetherwave, sometimes sleep. </p><p>Ever the tactful type, Phineas took Kenna by the elbow and led her to an empty room where it was quiet so they might discuss some private matter.</p><p>Here they were in this otherwise empty room reserved for guests. Modestly decorated, the linens undisturbed, But they were there, Kenna and Phineas. Hormones strong enough to stop an army. Relatively alone. Desire didn’t quite cover it. Need. Want. Lust. Phineas had the most lovely image of Kenna in his mind that would pop up from time to time, of her stark naked beneath him cupping her breasts with both hands, golden hair fanned out about her head framing her face.<br/>
He always looked at her when they made love, admiring her just before the moment arrived because without fail she’d pull him close and he’d listen to her breaths and heart pound as her orgasm rolled through her. That he, he’d note with pride, brought on. The pleasure he brought her. It never failed to bring on his pleasure too, deep within her. </p><p>A quick rut in the guest room while a party went on only a few yards away was not part of the image he had in his head for the next time he got to see her like this.<br/>
Phineas sat down at the desk, though. He heard the distinctive rustle of her skirt. It was fucking loud.</p><p>Without a word Kenna held up some piece of fabric with two fingers, her face red. “Where is it?”</p><p>Phineas didn’t look up. “Where is what, darling?”</p><p>“The remote!” Her foot patted the floor impatiently.</p><p>She waved the panties at him which Phineas noted triumphantly had a darkened spot on the crotch, how aroused must she be now. “So you figured it out.” </p><p> “Vibrating panties! You swapped them when I was changing, didn’t you? I came all over the place and almost fell!” Tipping her head back Kenna laughed heartily. “I haven’t had any kind of sexy fun like that in ages!” </p><p>Phineas just smiled at her. “I’m glad you liked them. I thought you might enjoy them.”</p><p>“So,” She began striding toward him, her voice low “Are you going to leave me hanging, all wet and horny or are you going to do something?”</p><p>Leaning back in his chair Phineas laced his fingers behind his head. “Put them back on.”</p><p>She obeyed and was rewarded with the steady hum. With a chuckle he brandished the tiny remote in his hand and with a flourish it was gone again. Phineas stood and leaned over Kenna. “I was worried I’d have to go lingerie shopping but that pair seems to suffice. Consequently those are my favorite.”</p><p>Kenna groaned appreciatively. “They’re my favorite now too…!”</p><p>“Oh I can put it on any pair if you like.” His eyes fell upon her lips which by now she was chewing, a sign plus her breaths indicating she was close to reaching her climax. Reaching out he touched her face, brushing a thumb across her lips. Kenna threw her arms around Phineas, kissing him fiercely, tempting him, driving him toward the bed. Bless her atoms, feisty little thing.</p><p>“I knew-” Phineas said between kisses “You wore these on purpose, you know what they do to me.”</p><p>It was his intent to push up her skirt and take her there, but it ended up being too much trouble navigating the cloud of tulle. So he unzipped her swiftly.<br/>
Kenna stepped out of the dress easily, clad in her undergarments and heels. So urgent was his need Phineas didn’t even bother waiting for her to remove them driving her back with her pulling him toward her. The bed creaked under them, Kenna laughed and Phineas had to hush her with a kiss.  </p><p>That little minx had her hand around his cock when he was distracted! It felt so good, he couldn’t deny that and a little sigh escaped him so he knelt there as she stroked him experimentally, with both hands. Phineas rewarded her by turning up the intensity of the vibrations. Now the hum was noticeable. Pausing, Kenna resorted to one hand on him, slipping two fingers of the other into herself. Phineas still couldn’t believe anyone would want to touch him like this let alone enjoy it so much they wanted to touch themselves. </p><p>Phineas’ jacket was cut with dancing in mind but probably not for this enterprise. So he removed it and upon seeing this Kenna grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. She smelled good enough to eat, her own distinct scent along with her perfume, her hair. Her arousal when she switched hands and slicked her wet fingers on him. </p><p>“Can’t wait?” She asked breathlessly. </p><p>Her eyes were closed. The way the black lingerie hugged her body, the beautiful lace and sheer stockings, the pretty dancer’s heels on her feet. What was it about women in lingerie that made him hard as a rock? The wearer, certainly. And did he have a thing for shoes now? Well they were nice shoes, undeniably feminine.  Picking up one of her calves he admired it. </p><p>“This is new.” He observed.</p><p>“Yep.” She confirmed. “Like it? I like it better than that weird onesie.”<br/>
Resting her calf on his shoulder Kenna smirked. “I’m limbered up already when you want to go for it.”</p><p> “I love it.” HIs fingers kneaded her thigh and she just laid there pouting at him to make love to her already. </p><p> Though the adhesive bra was not exactly turning Phineas on. Two flesh colored cups stuck to her breasts, drawn together with a small clasp. It would have been awkward to remove and impossible to put back on. Which was a big let down because her breasts were sensitive, and if he had to admit it fun to watch shift back and forth as he thrust into her.</p><p>To the void with that damn thing.</p><p>He peeled the thing off her without even unclasping it and buried his face in the soft twin mounds, suckling at one nipple then the other, kissing his way up the slope of her breast, throat, jaw then her lips. They stopped and smiled at one another.  Taking both her hands he kissed her again in that breathless, hot manner.</p><p>He didn’t even bother his preliminary slicking his length along her wet folds, let alone taking off her panties, tugging them aside and entering her rather more quickly and with more force than he intended, the sweet anticipation blotting out everything else. Phineas remembered something Kenna had said about personal best. Forget about it. He forgot it. </p><p>Forgot he was in a house full of people who could barge in any moment. Forgot he was an old man that no woman would want. Forgot his pain, mental and physical. Forgot he was getting glitter all over an eight thousand bit suit. She bucked her hips against him, in counterpoint to his thrusts.</p><p>Something about her being covered but not covered intrigued Phineas. He covered out of shyness but Kenna did love that suit. He loosened his tie. After a moment she tugged it looser for him but held onto it, using it to direct him closer. Phineas paused looking down at where their bodies joined, just barely concealed by the panties that rubbed against his cock in a not at all unpleasant way. </p><p>“We should do it this way more often.” He commented, withdrawing to give her folds a teasing slap. Well more like a pat. With his cock. He saw that in an adult film. Do women actually like that? Kenna seemed to. She didn’t object, anyway.</p><p>“Oh my law, you’re killing me in that suit.” Kenna breathed. </p><p>“I know.” Phineas said slyly.</p><p>“Standing over me with your tie undone…”</p><p>Here Phineas did teasingly slick his cock along her folds. “I’m sorry, you were saying something? Mm, you in that beautiful dress I can’t help but think about what was under it, think about taking it off you."</p><p>“And then what?”  she asked.</p><p>Law. Her tone was almost enough to make him come then and there. </p><p>“You’re lucky I didn’t take you on the banquet table. Or the couch.” His grey eyes narrowed. “Now what do we say?”</p><p>Kenna looked momentarily confused. Was he actually talking dirty to her? When she giggled he pinched her nipple but not very hard. Just enough to make her squirm.</p><p>“What do we say?”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>She bit back another laugh to sweetly beg “Please fuck me?”</p><p>Even Phineas’ lips contorted now. This was all new to him and, well, damn it it was funny. They both shushed each other so as not to alert any guests to their location, or at least to their true purpose of their exit.  Shutting off the vibration Phineas then reached under Kenna’s hips and slipped off her panties. No sense in over stimulating her. More. </p><p>He guided himself back to her and thrust himself inside, watching himself enter her groaning against the pressure she exerted on him. Okay his restraint just went out of the airlock. He didn’t want to sweat in his suit but his need was urgent. The sound of the music from just a few rooms down was a distant hum now, then he didn’t hear it at all. Only their breaths, the sound of her wet, soaked passage, law she was wet. He actually slipped loose but she guided him back. </p><p>“I’m so fucking wet-” She breathed. At that his rhythmic thrusts were hard enough to cause her to shift under him. Her hands found their way under his white dress shirt to his bare skin as she held him close. Gorgeous suit and all it was the man she loved. </p><p>Kenna seldom made any sound apart from the rare panting when she was close to climaxing. Sometimes she'd gasp his name. This time she said 'I love you!' Her head tipped back, time slowed down -for her, anyway with the tactical time delay. Slow, deep breaths. Dragging her pleasure on and on.  Phineas still as a statue with tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow. Pain started to bloom in her head. Strange. She hadn’t used the TTD in weeks. Maybe using it to prolong an orgasm was a bad idea. </p><p>Time flowed normally. Phineas hadn’t even noticed but at that moment his lips found hers, hilting her, filling her. His face in her neck and the touch of fabric on her skin as they lay entwined a few seconds.  So much for a quickie.  “And I love you.” Phineas finally managed to say so sweetly that Kenna forgave him for the delay.</p><p>Afterwards before Phineas helped Kenna back into her gown she stood with her back to him, smiling coyly. "That was fun. But I don’t think I’m going to get that bra back on.”</p><p>Phineas waved a hand “Your breasts are perfect the way they are. Plus who knows what kind of chemicals are in that adhesive. “</p><p>“Set them free!” Kenna declared to Phineas’ chuckle. She considered the bra a moment and kicked it under the bed. </p><p>Smoothing his suit and jacket once more Phineas smiled back "Hope you didn't spend all your energy. I might attack you again."</p><p>"Is that a threat, doctor?"</p><p>The bed tidied up,  both dressed  they unlocked the door with Kenna taking Phineas' elbow.<br/>
"My darling, it's a promise."</p><p>“So what do you want to do later?” Kenna asked.</p><p>“Well first we’re going to take a hot shower.” Phineas said matter of factly. He knew she loved it when he was, what was the word. Dominant. </p><p>“Yeah? Then what?” Kenna prompted, blue eyes impish.</p><p>“And then we’re going to read Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy.”</p><p>“Newton, eh?” She smirked at him.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve seen my adaptation.”</p><p>Their guests were none the wiser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>